Entre el Mar y la Tierra
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Transcurre la Era de Oro de Narnia... más sin embargo, hay problemas en las lejanas Islas ¿Qué harán los monarcas Pevensie? Muerte, traición, inocencia, amor...
1. Los corsarios

Holas a todos! Bueno, pues como yo creo que hubiera sido muy bueno que el señor Lewis relatara más cosas acerca de lo sucedido en el reinado de los hermanos Pevensie (esa es una costumbre que no le perdonaré al tan respetable señor: cuando uno ya se encariñó con un personaje- entiéndase Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy o Caspian- lo saca del relato ¬¬), aquí escribí este pequeño fic, una pequeña secuela de la parte que más me gustó de esta saga de Narnia: _El caballo y el muchacho_. Espero la disfruten.

**Entre el Mar y la Tierra**

Todo parecía tranquilo aquella mañana en Cair Paravel. El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte, y la sala del trono se encontraba en medio de una apacible calma. Los reyes Peter y Edmund, y las reinas Susan y Lucy, conversaban en voz baja, como para no romper la calma que los rodeaba. Afuera, se escuchaban los pasos de algunos cortesanos, muy suaves también, pues era demasiado temprano para andar con prisas.

-¿Siguen dormidos los gemelos y Aravis, Lu?

-Sí, Peter. Pobres- se rió- Anoche se acostaron muy tarde.

-Es bueno tenerlos aquí- comentó Susan, sonriendo- me alegra que el rey Lune nos haya permitido estar una temporada con sus hijos. No sé, refrescan el ambiente.

-Si con refrescar te refieres a alborotar y ponerle los nervios de punta a todo el mundo, tienes razón, querida hermana- suspiró Edmund, con una cara de resignación. Los demás solo se rieron. Acallaron sus voces un momento, pues querían saborear esa luminosa mañana. Todo parecía perfecto. Nada menos cierto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al señor Tumnus, que corría como si su vida le fuese en ello. Se detuvo un momento, para tomar aire pesadamente.

-¡Señor Tumnus!- exclamó Lucy alarmada, levantándose de inmediato- ¿Pasa algo?

.¡Majestades! ¡Majes… hum… ay!- inspiró de nuevo- Majestades, hay visitas… llegaron visitas…

-Hazlos pasar, Tumnus- le dijo Peter, igual de sorprendido que su hermana por el tan extraño comportamiento del fauno. Por lo general nunca iba tan agitado porque hubiera visitas en el castillo. Y no podía ser un ataque porque los centinelas habrían avisado mucho antes. El fauno asintió y, descompuesto, cerró la puerta tras de si. Los hermanos se miraron entre si, y se levantaron como Lucy. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse de nuevo. Detrás del señor Tumnus, venían dos personas.

Era bastante sorprendente verlos. Tenían el cabello del mismo tono oscuro, solo que la figura de la derecha lo tenía más largo que el de la izquierda. Su piel era del mismo tono pálido, en el que resaltaban idénticos ojos color canela. Y ambas figuras iban vestidas de azul, aunque se veía que habían pasado por algunas cosas: los vestidos, que debieron de haber lucido hermosos, estaban rasgados y sucios. Sólo una cosa relucía entre los gastados ropajes: dos dijes, que tenían a un unicornio mitad pez, hechos de plata. Ambas figuras se detuvieron frente a los tronos. Eran un chico y una chica, que no pasaban de los 15 años.

-Majestades…- comenzó el muchacho, mientras ambos se inclinaban con algo de dificultad- mi nombre es Asath de Brenn, de las Siete Islas…

-Y el mío es Arien de Brenn, majestades- informó la muchacha, obviamente la melliza de Asath- Y venimos… a solicitarles su ayuda…

-Lo que podamos hacer por ustedes será un placer- afirmó el Sumo Monarca- ¿qué sucede?

-Los corsarios…-comenzó Arien- los corsarios del Fondeadero…

-Señores…- interrumpió su hermano, considerando que ese no había sido un inicio muy apropiado- como ustedes sabrán, las Siete Islas son hermanas de Narnia, y aunque nuestros reinos no estén tan unidos como desearíamos, por el mar… venimos a solicitar su ayuda acerca de unos presuntos ataques que harán en contra nuestra… en contra de Brenn y el resto de las Islas… Son los corsarios, como lo dijo mi hermana… planean asaltar Puerto Rojo y atacar todas las Islas al mismo tiempo con sus tropas… y los corsarios son demasiado numerosos… ni aunque los Siete Reyes unieran su ejército, podríamos hacer nada…

-¿Ya les han lanzado un desafío?- preguntó el rey Edmund, con sumo interés

-Ese es el problema- dijo Arien- parece que solo un grupo reducido de personas lo sabemos… No han lanzado ningún desafío, majestades… planean atacar por sorpresa…

-¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?- cuestionó Susan, siempre práctica.

-Bueno- admitió Asath un tanto avergonzado- la verdad es… que lo escuchamos sin querer…

Como sabiendo cuanta credibilidad le quitaba eso a su historia, bajó la cabeza. Pero su hermana le tomó el relevo.

-Verán… unos días antes, habían venido unos representantes de estos corsarios para proponerle a nuestro padre un… "arreglo comercial", es decir, lavar las ganancias de sus ventas en el mercado negro en las Islas, y ofrecieron un buen porcentaje. Pero como tenía más que nada que ver con el tráfico de esclavos, padre se negó rotundamente, por supuesto, y les ordenó regresar al día siguiente a sus tierras. El sujeto no se mostró muy descontento, y él y su grupo se dedicaron aquella tarde a pasear por todo el puerto, como memorizándolo. Eso nos dio muy mala espina, como podrán vuestras majestades suponer. Así que decidimos salir mi hermano, un fiel cortesano, y yo tras ellos.

-¿Ustedes solos? ¡Eso era muy arriesgado!- comentó la reina Lucy, mirando directamente a sus ojos castaños. Como los mellizos aguantaron la mirada, ella les sonrió y Asath continuó.

- Entonces entraron a una taberna… y, bueno… ustedes sabrán lo… "comunicativos" que pone a esos malandrines el alcohol… salieron murmurando ciertas cosas sobre decirle al "jefe" como entrar sin ser vistos a palacio, cuales era los puntos débiles del puerto… Y lo cerca que estaría tierra firme de ser conquistada desde un punto amigo, sin sospechar.

-Y a pesar de que estaban totalmente ebrios, la verdad es que no sonaba como una bravuconada. Así que mandamos a Kana (así se llamaba el muchacho) a avisarle a nuestro padre y a nuestra hermana mayor, Anmuri, que es la heredera… y nosotros vinimos hacia Narnia a solicitar vuestra augusta ayuda.

-¿Y eso…?- comenzó a preguntar Peter

-Fue hace tres días, señor- respondió Asath. Luego, con un deje avergonzado, añadió- y como no queríamos levantar sospechas en un barco de pasajeros, pues… nos vinimos en uno de carga, señor.

Aquello resultaba evidente con solo ver sus trajes, y además Lucy recordó que, precisamente, en la noche anterior a la anterior, había habido una tormenta tremenda, que aunque se calmó pronto, en el tiempo que duró agitó el mar duramente.

-¿Por qué se han venido sin avisar?- interrogó Susan, con un tono más amable- vuestro padre y vuestra hermana deben de estar tremendamente preocupados…

-Lo sabemos, milady- dijo Asath- pero no podíamos dejar que los corsarios se enteraran de que habíamos salido… además, como somos los más pequeños, y nuestro derecho de sucesión es en segundo grado, no nos prestaron demasiada atención. En cambio Anmuri es la que corre peligro…

-Fue lo que nos motivó, majestades, a darnos prisa- puntualizó Arien- quizá si nos tardábamos más… quizá ya tendrían casada a nuestra hermana con su tan famoso "jefe"…entonces no habría ya nada que hacer… sería el rey consorte, incluso padre perdería autoridad ante el marido de la heredera…- en este punto, ambos niños soltaron un suspiro. Se veían agotados.

-Han pasado por mucho-dijo el Sumo Monarca- y se merecen descansar. Hasta que no haya pasado el peligro, estaréis en Cair Pravel con nosotros.-Los mellizos le sonrieron, aunque era una sonrisa un tanto débil, que marcaba finas líneas en la blancura de su rostro.

-Le agradecemos su gentileza, majestad- dijeron ambos.

-Pero es nuestro deber ir también al reino de Archenland, a pedir ayuda para nuestro hogar.

-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Lucy, adelantándose y tomándoles suavemente por los hombros- tenemos unos embajadores de Archenland justo aquí… podrán verlos cuando descansen- Las caras de los herederos de Brenn se iluminaron con brevedad, y sonrieron aún más a Lucy- Señor Tumnus…- el fauno, que había estado esperando junto a la puerta, se adelantó- llévalos al cuarto de visitas, por favor… necesitan descansar.

El fauno asintió y guió a los muchachos, que no salieron sin hacer antes una reverencia a los reyes de Narnia. Éstos, sin embargo, tenían mucho que deliberar, y no perdieron tiempo para llamar a un consejo. No tenían idea de que, atrás de una columna tallada, unos ojos curiosos los observaban…


	2. Las paredes oyen

Hola, gente bonita! He aquí el chapter #2. Espero lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 2:**

-Espero les agrade- el fauno abrió la puerta de una espaciosa habitación de huéspedes, que daba al mar y tenía dos camas gemelas bastante grandes y mullidas, con doseles que colgaban del techo.

-¡Es bellísima!- dijo Arien, quien de no haber estado tan magullada ni cansada, se hubiera puesto a brincar de emoción y a recorrer la habitación entera.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Tumnus- Asath hizo una reverencia ante el fauno, que su hermana siguió. Éste solo les sonrió, les deseó un buen descanso y cerró la puerta. Cada uno de los mellizos se acercó a una cama, con unos 3 metros de distancia entre ambas. Después, se voltearon a ver. Y se sonrieron, orgullosos de haber llegado. Antes de cerrarse, sus ojos le decían al los del otro "Lo logramos". Después, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón, dormidos, semi-inconscientes de cansancio, sin correr las cortinas, arroparse o siquiera quitarse su tan maltratado calzado.

-Cor… ¡Cor!- el muchacho rubio llegó como una avalancha al cuarto que compartía con su hermano y se arrojó sin más sobre la cama de este- ¡Despiértate! ¡Cor!- el susodicho solo le gruñó y se dio la vuelta- ¡Cor!- agarró una almohada y se puso a darle hasta que logró que Cor se espabilara, bastante molesto. El muchacho se incorporó a medias, mirando a su hermano con fastidio. De no haber sido por lo despeinado que se encontraba Cor, uno podría pensar que el otro, llamado Corin, se estaba viendo en un espejo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, ahogando un bostezo.

-¡A que no adivinas lo que pasó!

-No…- estaba apunto de decirle "ni me interesa", pero su hermano se le adelantó y le contó de todas formas como habían llegado los misteriosos visitantes y lo más importante que habían dicho los del consejo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

-Mmmm… que eres un metiche…

-Bueno, aparte de eso

-Que creo que deberíamos de mandarle un mensaje a Padre de todo esto. De seguro no les va a negar la ayuda. Y tenemos veleros muy fuertes.

-Si…- Corin se incorporó, para alivio de las piernas de su hermano- pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a que ellos nos lo pidieran?

-¡Pero si ya lo sabemos! Y creo que la velocidad es esencial en esta ocasión.

-Pero si le mandas el mensaje y ellos no nos dicen, alguien sospechará que anduve escuchando…

Cor negó con la cabeza, mirando a su gemelo con desaprobación. Pero en parte tenía razón. Se levantó por completo y se estiró. No pudo dejar de asombrarse de que su hermano, después de haberse acostado tan tarde, todavía tuviera cuerda suficiente para andarse levantando temprano a andar de siete chismes. A pesar de haberlo reencontrado hacía ya unos 3 o 4 años, en los que habían llegado a conocerse muy bien, aún había cosas de su gemelo que no entendía. Pero en fin- suspiró- luego se pondría a desentrañar la personalidad de Corin. Ahora le urgía más un buen baño.

-Ah, vaya- comentó Aravis, apuntando- debe de ser realmente urgente si los dos salieron ese mismo día- ella y la reina Lucy estaban practicando el tiro con arco, y la última la ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido en la mañana- Qué vergüenza que nosotros siguiéramos durmiendo, así podríamos haber estado presentes- disimuladamente, Corin tosió, mientras su hermano lanzaba la jabalina, que era lo que habían estado practicando.

-Si- Lucy sonrió- pero están de vacaciones, es tiempo de descansar- eran las semanas entre finales de verano y principios de otoño, cálidas y agradables, y el rey Lune había consentido en que fueran a pasar un tiempo a Narnia, y descansaran de la historia, la heráldica, de la pesadilla de Cor, el baile; y de las otras materias- Además, ya los verán hoy en la cena.

Aravis se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Hasta la cena?

Lucy no pudo disimular una risita.

-Si. Cuando fuimos a checar como estaban, dormían como piedras.

Aravis sonrió también y, aunque sabía que desde los jardines era imposible, trató de mirar al cuarto de los visitantes de Brenn.

---------------

Bueno, pues espero les haya agradado. ¡Gracias, **Sango-chan**, por mandarme tu mensaje, y a ustedesi, **Vicky** y **Kory**, por su lindo review! ;D Cuídense! Sale bye!


	3. Reunión en la cena

Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? ¡Disculpen la espera, pero es que los maestros andaban de "trabajadores"! Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente chap de mi historia, ¡ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 3:**

Arien abrió los ojos perezosamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sorprendió momentáneamente del cambio de decoración. Después su mente comenzó a recordarle, poco a poco, lo acontecido esa misma mañana, aunque ella sentía como si hubiera dormido durante días y días y el viaje en barco y la audiencia ante los monarcas de Narnia no hubieran sido más que un sueño muy largo. Se incorporó con lentitud y miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había corrido las cortinas y les habían quitado los zapatos para arroparlos, tanto a ella como a su hermano, que aún andaba por la Séptima Baba. Ella sonrió al ver como su gemelo aún dormía como si no hubiera un mañana. Al ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que les habían dejado ropas en una cómoda cerca de las camas, para sustituir los andrajos que traían puestos. Sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio a los reyes narnianos, y fue a lavarse, pues entre más despierta estaba, más notaba el olor penetrante a sal que salía de su cabello y de todo su cuerpo, y que la hacía sentirse como un pescado a punto de caer en la sartén.

-¿Aun no regresa Peter, Su?

-No, Lucy. Dijo que iba a discutir con los capitanes de los barcos y los embajadores y toda esa jerga- le dijo Susan encogiéndose de hombros. Después le dijo a una dríade que pasaba por ahí que si era tan amable de poner más flores en los jarrones, por favor. Como era el espíritu de un cerezo, los grandes jarrones pronto estuvieron llenos de diminutas y delicadas florecitas rosas. La reina Susan se había propuesto darles una bienvenida como se merecían a los príncipes de Brenn, así que estaba disponiendo todo para la cena. Lucy, que acababa de regresar de los jardines con Aravis, los gemelos y el señor Tumnus, se había unido a su hermana.

-¿Edmund fue con él?

-Claro. Él entiende mucho de esas cosas también…. ¿Les dijiste a los gemelos que se cambiaran?

-Si. Y sé como eres de quisquillosa con la mugre y el sudor- Lucy le guiñó un ojo y Susan no pudo evitar sonreír- iré por nuestros invitados del otro lado del mar.

-¡Los Reyes regresan! ¡Bajen el puente!- el puente blanco de Cair Paravel se extendió para recibir a los dos monarcas. Ambos bajaron de sus caballos y fueron recibidos por su hermana Susan. Se dirigieron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, comentando las nuevas a su hermana. Susan solo escuchaba calladamente. Solamente esperaba que los niños de Brenn tuvieran el buen juicio de escuchar a sus hermanos y no se precipitaran, como sabría que haría Corin en cuanto lo escuchara.

Asath se tallaba con una parsimonia que daba risa. Estaba más dormido que despierto, y tenía una cara de zombie desvelado que el agua fresca aún no lograba quitar. Su hermana, pasaba junto al biombo continuamente, urgiéndolo a que se apurara. Después de despertar más o menos y haber logrado remover también el olor a sal que despedía, tomó la túnica que habían dejado para él. Era azul también, aunque estaba nueva y era muy cómoda. Arien ya se encontraba vestida, con una especie de pantalón ligero abajo del vestido, a la usanza de su tierra, y estaba cepillando su corto cabello negro, que apenas y rebasaba sus hombros. Había abierto las cortinas, y el sol tiñendo de colores las nubes les indicaba que ya estaba por anochecer.

-¡Asath! ¿Ya te…?

-Ya voy, caray, ya estoy listo. Como exageras a veces, niña…

Ambos se miraron un momento con el ceño fruncido. Pero, como siempre, el ver al otro con esa cara les daba risa. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Ambos se sorprendieron y se pusieron muy firmes cuando entro la reina Lucy. Pero su sonrisa era muy tranquilizadora y les quitó lo tieso.

-¿Durmieron bien?- les preguntó- ¿Descansaron lo suficiente?

-Uno de los sueños más reparadores en bastante tiempo, majestad- le contestó Asath, mientras ambos hacían una reverencia. Lucy se rió un poco ante los rígidos modales de los mellizos. En fin, quizá era las fatigas del viaje y el país nuevo…

-Vengo por ustedes para ir a cenar. Todos los estamos esperando con ansia abajo.

-Muchas gracias- Arien le dedicó una sonrisa- no se hubiera molestado, majes…- la frase de cortesía básica fue interrumpida por dos poderosos sonidos emitidos al unísono: el de dos juegos de tripas clamando por alimento. Los gemelos se pusieron rojos, pero Lucy lo encontró muy divertido.

-Vamos, no se preocupen tanto… mejor acompáñenme para calmar sus ímpetus- señaló vagamente los estómagos de los príncipes. Éstos, muy avergonzados pero ya más relajados y sonrientes, asintieron y acompañaron a la reina Lucy. Al llegar ante las puertas del Gran Salón, Arien se colgó del brazo de su hermano y sintió como él también moría de nervios, aunque no se le notara tanto. Después de darse aliento mutuamente con una mirada, se dispusieron a entrar tras la reina Lucy. Lo que vieron al abrirse las puertas los dejó deslumbrados.

La platería centelleaba bajo los candelabros, con llamitas tan suaves que podían confundirse con rescoldos de la luz del sol. Sobre el mantel ya estaban los platillos, bastante ornamentados y que despedían un olor delicioso, sobre todo para personas que comieron pescado semi-crudo durante tres días. Las garras de león de las patas de la mesa sobresalían entre la blancura del mantel, y en las sillas de madera, talladas muy cuidadosa y monumentalmente, estaban sentados todos los cortesanos; dríades, faunos, varios humanos y hasta un par de grifos por ahí. Las sillas en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de donde habían entrado las ocupaban ya los reyes de Narnia. Al lado de Edmund había una silla vacía, la de Lucy, y al lado de ésta estaban sentados una pareja de castores. Enfrente del señor y la señora Castor había dos muchachos rubios idénticos, que los miraban con mal disimulada curiosidad, quizá al notar que ellos- Arien y Asath- también eran extraordinariamente parecidos. A la derecha del segundo muchacho estaba una jovencita morena, vestida con ropas anaranjadas que parecían híbridos de lo usado en Archenland y en Calormen. Al lado de los señores Castor había dos sillas vacías. Supusieron (y supusieron bien) que esas eran la suyas, y, apretando más su brazo, se acercaron hacia allí con la reina Lucy. Tomaron asiento ante una señal del Rey Peter, totalmente cohibidos. Después de responder ante los repetidos "¿Durmieron bien? ¿Se sienten mejor?" y sonreír lo menos nerviosamente que pudieron, Peter les puso al tanto de la situación. Los capitanes sabían que con ese tiempo tan favorable llegarían en dos días a las Islas. Pero también cabía la posibilidad- les explicó Edmund- de que los corsarios esperaran exactamente eso, que llegaran los barcos de guerra para argumentar que ellos jamás habían planeado nada así, y usar eso como parapeto para atacar a sus anchas. Y claro los de Brenn, los narnianos y los habitantes de Archenland quedarían como los malos. Esta perspectiva pareció desanimar mucho a los mellizos, que intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas y después miraron a los cuatro reyes, como pidiéndoles disculpas de haberlos involucrado en eso. Susan les miró un momento antes de decirles:

-Sin embargo, no importa lo que digan ellos, o lo que diga la historia, nosotros no vamos a permitir que esos traficantes hagan lo que quieran. Los ayudaremos- los mellizos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Y estoy segura de que los embajadores de Archenland opinaran lo mismo- dijo una sonriente Lucy, mirando a los gemelos que tenía frente a ella. Aunque Cor asintió con cortesía y una sonrisa para los isleños, Corin miró un poco ofendido a los mellizos. Aunque había estado a punto de ponerse a saltar en la silla de puro entusiasmo (después de todo, su padre ya le había autorizado a ir a las batallas, y en su pasado cumpleaños, el número 16, a él y a su gemelo les habían dado ya espadas largas de caballero) no había dejado de notar la casi imperceptible mirada de "¿Cómo pueden ser tan jóvenes y ser embajadores?" de Asath y Arien, que, aunque se había desvanecido casi de inmediato, no por eso había evitado que Corin se sintiera ofendido. ¡Después de todo, ellos no lucían mucho mayores que ellos! Se veían hasta quizá un año más chicos… no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque Cor le dio un codazo. Después de esta seria plática, al fin habían comenzado a comer, y ahora cada quien estaba enfrascado en su propia plática. Asath, Cor, el rey Edmund y el rey Peter seguían discutiendo el asalto al puerto; Susan, Lucy, Aravis y la señora Castor bombardearon a Arien con preguntas, que ella contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y aferrando disimuladamente el brazo de su hermano. Pero lo que la muchacha no dejó de notar fue las miradas recelosas que le lanzaba el otro gemelo, que ahora sí no trataba de disimular. Ella, al principio perpleja, luego ya algo molesta, se las devolvió pero procurando no parecer demasiado grosera (algo por demás difícil). La cena siguió ya más tranquilamente, y al terminar los platillos (los mellizos se sirvieron al menos tres veces más que los demás y aún así acabaron en tiempo récord) el Rey Peter dio las buenas noches a todos y al momento todos se levantaron, para dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos. Los mellizos agradecieron mucho a los monarcas y a los gemelos (Arien y Corin aun intercambiando las miradas asesinas) y subieron, tomados por el brazo como cuando entraron.

-Pues no nos fue tan mal, ¿verdad, hermana?

-Si, eso si…- bajó la voz- pensarán que somos unos perezosos si después de dormir todo el día vamos a dormir ahora…- su hermano solo se rió.

-Pueden pensar lo que gusten- le dijo- mientras no nos lo prohíban- le hizo un guiño cómplice a Arien, quien se rió también.

-Parecen buenas personas, ¿no crees, Corin?

Éste solo gruñó.

-Vamos, tú hubieras pensado lo mismo si ellos hubieran llegado así a Archenlad.

Nuevo gruñido del gemelo menor.

-No seas ridículo, Corin- lo regañó Aravis- no te vas a ofender toda la vida por eso… ¡quizá hasta te lo imaginaste!

-¡Creeme que no! Y me sorprende que me digas que es una ridiculez ofenderme por eso, cuando tú eres la señorita diplomacia…

-Bueno, bueno- les interrumpió Cor, cortando el comienzo de una ya conocida pelea entre las dos naturalezas imperiosas que convivían con él a diario- yo mandaré el mensaje a Padre mañana en la mañana. Además- miró a Aravis- no creo que quieras estar de mal humor mañana. Vienen Bree y Hwin, ¿recuerdas?- esto tuvo el efecto mágico de calmar a la tarkina- y tú- miró a su hermano- trata de no ofenderte tanto. Puede distraerte de la batalla. Los malos son los corsarios, no ellos, ¿recuerdas?- aunque Corin hizo un ligero mohín, Cor supo que lo había convencido- Vamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir esto.

-----------------

¡Algo larguito el chap, para compensarles mi ausencia! ;D Espero les haya gustado ¡Mil, mil gracias por leerme Vicky-chan y Kory-chan! Espero sus reviews con ansias :P Matta ne!


	4. Partido peligroso

Holitas! Bueno, les dejo el siguiente chap de esta historia!

**Capítulo 4:**

Aravis no podía dejar de notar una cosa. Aunque había llegado a llevarse muy bien con Arien en los pocos días que habían convivido, y la apreciaba, a ella y a su hermano, seguía intrigándole ese comportamiento suyo. Más que gemelos, pensaba ella, parecían siameses: el tiempo que Asath no pasaba con los demás varones planeando el ataque o en pláticas enteramente masculinas, se lo pasaba con su hermana. Y ella igual, a donde iban, iban juntos, a menos que fuera muy necesario que no lo hicieran. Los únicos ratos que ella estaba sola era cuando su hermano estaba en la sala de estrategia. Conversaba mucho con ella y era muy amable, pero tenía cierto aire temeroso, como si hubiera perdido algo. Cuando regresaba Asath, volvía a ser ella misma: seguía siendo amable, pero ahora parecía haber recobrado esa cosa faltante, esa parte perdida. Pero no era que no la entendiera: Ella, Aravis, había sentido un afecto de ese tipo hacia su propio hermano, fallecido en las batallas, pero no a tal extremo… dedujo que lo del apego se debía a eso de estar juntos desde antes de nacer. Si eso sentían Cor y Corin, no se los había preguntado; pero mientras averiguaba si todos los gemelos se sentían así seguiría intrigada por su comportamiento. Uno de los ratos más agradables que pasó con su nueva amiga fue cuando llegaron los caballos parlantes, Bree y Hwin. Arien los consideró encantadores (aunque lo de "encantadora" sólo se lo dijo a Hwin; dedujo correctamente que Bree se ofendería, así que a él decidió cambiárselo por "regio") y conversaron con ellos, y entre los tres le contaron a la muchacha isleña como había sido su viaje de Calormen a Archenland, etcétera. Arien los escuchaba emocionada.

-Y a mi ya me han llegado rumores de que tú también tienes una historia interesante- le dijo Bree, soltando una risita equina viendo a Aravis- a mí me gustaría escucharla. ¿Qué opinas tú, mi querida Hwin?- La yegua estuvo más que de acuerdo, así que Arien les narró lo sucedido. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta los cuatro estaban muy felices platicando. Por vez primera notaba a la chica más relajada, y eso le dio gusto a la tarkina.

Ellas dos y la reina Lucy y también pasaban muy buenos ratos juntas, pues eran más o menos de la misma edad. Conversaban de los sucesos de sus respectivos países, paseaban, pero sobre todo platicaban y se la pasaban felizmente. Por esa misma razón, por empezarse a llevar tan bien, a Aravis había comenzado a molestarle esa actitud "cola-loca" de los mellizos. Cuando se lo contó a Hwin, mientras la cepillaba, la yegua le hizo un gesto amable, muy parecido a una sonrisa, y le dijo que quizá era porque en la corte de Archenland ella era la única chica. Y tenía razón. Aunque sus conocimientos e intereses por el arco, la equitación y demás actividades físicas la hacían congeniar muy bien con los varones, y con el hecho de que Cor procuraba no excluirla nunca de nada, no estaba sola; pero tener a alguien que está en la misma frecuencia que ella era agradable.

Con Corin era todo lo contrario. Si bien tenía una relación amistosa con Asath (vaya, el tipo casi le gana en vencidas, merecía mucha consideración) sentía una especia de "recelo interesado" en Arien. El intercambio de miradas asesinas ya se había hecho frecuente; era casi su única manera de interactuar, excepto cuando a la gemela de Asath le daba por utilizar otra arma que se le daba muy bien: el sarcasmo. Ahí empezaban los problemas gordos, porque tenía que estar repitiéndose interiormente que las mujeres son más delicadas (menuda mentira xD) y refrenar sus instintos que le pedían que le diera un zape a esa chica del tipo que deja la cabeza rebotando. Aravis y Cor se llevaban muy bien con ellos… pero con él era otro cantar. Le hubiera hecho o dicho algo para ponerla en su lugar si no hubiera otro pequeño detallito. Muy, muy, muy en el fondo… notaba otra cosa bajo esa fricción. Aunque no sabía que era, y quizá nunca lo averiguara, porque no se daría la ocasión de sentarse con ella a platicar, al menos no hasta en un día muy lejano (un par de reencarnaciones después, se decía el príncipe). Por eso en verdad fue insólito cuando el "día muy lejano" se materializó de manera inesperada.

El rey Peter, como en una reminiscencia muy sutil, aun recordaba el juego de pelota. Cuando eran más pequeños, los ratos libres entre cacerías, banquetes y asuntos de estado, jugaban un par de partidos. Ese día de verano, tan despejado y cálido, le pareció perfecto para revivir viejos recuerdos. El relato en el desayuno tuvo la virtud de emocionar a los más jóvenes, que se mostraron tan interesados por aquel juego que lo pusieron en práctica sin dudar y sin escuchar bien las reglas. Así emprendieron un partido de "voli-fut-basket-americano ball", algo que primero Aravis calificó de "indecoroso y violento", pero participó de todas maneras. Y es que se le hacía inhumano dejar a Arien sola compitiendo contra los dos altos príncipes, más Asath, que había optado por unirse al bando varonil. Eran tres gorilones contra ella sola… o bueno, contra las dos. Suspirando, Aravis se acomodó a su lado. Arien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Y aunque la tarkina se la devolvió, tenía la ligera sospecha de que en un momento una sonrisa no iba a ser gratificación suficiente.

Al menos no las machacaron tanto como ella había creído. Si Arien era gentil y amable la mayoría del tiempo, se veía que la adrenalina del juego bastaba para ponerla por demás agresiva. Tacleó al menos seis veces a Cor (y de manera bien espectacular, hasta eso); le pegó dos veces sin querer a Asath (que en las dos ocasiones la derribó, medio en venganza, medio en defensa personal) y se peleó por la pelota de tela con Corin como si de un niño se tratara (sobra decir que éste se la quitó, pero el mérito nadie se lo borra). Hasta Aravis, que había tratado de jugar en la posición más analítica posible, recibió un par de golpes que detonaron su enfado (y marcó varios tantos en ese estado Oo) Pero, en una de esas, después de tirar a Asath y a Cor al suelo con más ímpetu del necesario, el último la agarró de un tobillo y la hizo caer, haciéndola también soltar el balón… los miembros restantes de cada equipo se abalanzaron por él… todo corría en cámara lenta…

_¡Es mía!_

_¡Ya casi la tengo!_

_¡Vamos a ganar!_

_¡Con esta empatamos!_

_¡Va a ver esa mocosa presumida!_

_¡Já! ¡A ver la cara de ese patán cuando se la quite!_

_ ¡Ya casi! _

Y, de igual manera, en cámara lenta, ambos saltaron por la ya muy deformada pelotita de tela, a unos centímetros de tocarla y lograr la gloria…

…

-Se hubieran visto… fue lo más coordinado que he visto en mi vida…- Aravis terminó de vendarle la mano a Corin y de examinar los cuantiosos moretones que tenía en esa área y por todo el brazo. Arien ya estaba vendada, del tobillo porque después de su espectacular choque en el aire (muy, muy Matrix), Corin le había caído encima. Asath sonreía con un gesto que quería ser conciliador, pero que no lo lograba del todo; Cor se desternillaba abiertamente de risa.

-Van a estar bien para mañana- sentenció la tarkina, poniéndose de pie- pero necesitan descansar. Demasiada acción por un día- Corin miró a su gemelo con muchísimo enfado y deseó que para el día siguiente su mano ya estuviera de veras respuesta para darle un par de lindos cates a su hermano. Arien aprovechó que su puño estaba intacto para darle en el costillar a Asath, aunque lo único que logró eso fue que se le saliera toda la risa contenida- Vamos con el señor Tumnus a ver si tiene algo para la inflamación. No creo que deban moverse si no quieren quedar más magullados- Los dejaron a ambos en la biblioteca, que había hecho de enfermería improvisada. Aunque salieron con mucha dignidad, apenas se cerró la enorme puerta de roble se escucharon risas sonoras por todo el pasillo. Los dos miraron enfurruñados hacia la puerta un rato. Después se vieron brevemente y retiraron la mirada casi de inmediato, con enfado. Aunque se seguían echando miradas matadoras, claro. Cuando coincidían en voltear, se quedaban así un momento, en duelo de miradas, hasta que ambos volvían a voltear hacia otro lado. La situación parecía prolongarse… pronto, ambos se olvidaron de su duelo matador y comenzaron a mirar alrededor, como buscando algo que hacer. Corin ya estaba planeando levantarse por un volumen cuando oyó un suave tintineo. Arien había sacado su dije plateado y lo jugaba entre sus dedos, distraídamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Corin había volteado… pero su voz la sacó del trance.

-Oye… ¿qué significa ese dije?

La pregunta, hecha con un tono desinteresado del tipo "te pregunto porque no tengo nada más que hacer" brotó espontáneamente. Arien lo miró, primero sorprendida, luego con suspicacia.

-Es el símbolo de mi país- dijo escuetamente. Y se volteó en la silla lo más que le permitió el dolor de la pierna, del lado contrario del príncipe. Unos segundos de silencio…

-Yo sé que en mi cara se refleja lo listo que soy, pero creeme que en heráldica no pongo mucha atención.- Arien soltó un bufido de risa contenida. Poniendo una cara de "que remedio", le mostró la cadenita de plata con su dije.

-Es el unicornio marino de Brenn. Es mitad unicornio y mitad pez. Representa al que tiraba del carro de Poseidón. Una leyenda local- aunque Corin seguía con su expresión de flojera, Arien pudo notar que sentía interés por el relato. Decidió continuar- Se dice que cuando Aslan recién creó este mundo, Poseidón fue a llevarle un obsequio a los seres que habitaban ahí. Se trataba de un collar de perlas. Pero entonces el viento venido del sur, celoso del regalo, sopló lo más que pudo para levantar el oleaje, que tomó desprevenido al señor del mar, y soltó el collar; las siete perlas que estaban prendidas de éste se convirtieron el las Siete Islas. Aunque Poseidón quiso tomar venganza contra el viento, Aslan le dijo que no importaba, que ahí se veían mucho más bellas. Eso tranquilizó al señor del mar, que nombró a cada una y les dio como bandera cada una de sus representaciones: nosotros tenemos el Unicornio Marino; Muil tiene el Carro de Oro; el Tridente, la Corona, el Tritón, el Oleaje y el Collar pertenecen a las demás. Y como nuestros países son pequeños, siempre llevamos nuestro distintivo al cuello: el dije de plata, que brilla igual que la Perla Blanca que dio origen a Brenn. Se supone que Anmuri, mi hermana mayor, debería llevarlo, pero desde que… desde que Madre murió… prefirió que yo me lo quedara. Le recuerda demasiado a ella… y padre le dio el suyo a Asath para que hicieran juego…- se calló de repente, como si recobrara la conciencia y apenas notara que había estado recordando en voz alta. Corin también se sobresaltó por el silencio, inmerso como estaba en aquel relato- Pero bueno, eso no tiene mucha importancia, al menos para ti, supongo- había recobrado su tono normal, pero empapado de nervioso desconcierto. Se levantó y dio unos pasos como pudo- En fin. Iré con mi hermano.

-Oye, espera- le dijo Corin sin poder contenerse- ¡no me dejes aquí solo!- había olvidado que él no tenía ningún problema en caminar. Ella sonrió con malicia y dio unos pasos más hacia la puerta- ¡Te ordeno que te quedes!- solo entonces ella le miró con seriedad.

-Debo recordarte, Príncipe Corin de Archenland, que eres tan de la realeza como lo soy yo. Así que no puedes darme órdenes, ¿escuchaste?- y dio los últimos pasos hacia la gigantesca entrada. Corin se quedó callado, como avergonzado, hasta que escuchó decirle, volviendo la cabeza para verlo por sobre su hombro- Y por cierto: el partido fue un empate- antes de que el rubio pudiese replicar, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él se quedó viendo hacia allá un momento. Después fue desglosando lo ocurrido en esos minutos, analizándolo. Se asqueó un poco de sí mismo cuando recordó que le había _ordenado_ quedarse, quizá porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el Príncipe y que la mayoría de la gente le escuchara. Y preparó al menos cinco objeciones buenísimas para eso del empate del partido. Pero lo que le dio más gusto notar (no pudo evitar sonreír) era que al fin había roto el hielo con la princesa isleña… después vino a su mente la sensación de vergüenza: y es que él no tenía ninguna pierna lastimada y sin embargo seguía sentado como idiota en medio de la biblioteca. Enrojeció y se levantó para buscar a los demás.

-----------------------

¡Holitas! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ;D Espero sus comentarios con ansias Y gracias por tu mensaje, Vicky! Ojalá me sigas leyendo. También mil gracias a Kory, por invitarme a tu linda comu! Cuídense! Matta ne!


	5. Baila conmigo

¡Hola! Bueh, como no hay quinto malo… ¡aquí está el siguiente chap! ;D

**Capítulo 5:**

Cor no podía creer a su hermano. Era verdad, aunque "por hombres" no se lo dijeran, se querían mucho, y se entendían muy bien. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Cor detestaba que su gemelo lo tumbara a puñetazos cuando se hallaba de muy mal humor… después de todo, ¿qué (aquí pensó una maraña de palabrotas qué ni él mismo pudo ordenar) culpa tenía él de que el Rey Edmund quisiera ponerlos en la fragata de la Reina Lucy a la retaguardia? "¡¡¡#$&! ¡¡¡Ni que todavía fuéramos unos niños!" había repetido Corin hasta el cansancio, hasta que logró hartar a Cor, que solo le dijo "Agradece que nos dejaron ir, Corin…" ¡y con eso se había ganado un indignadísimo golpe por parte de éste! ¿Pues que no era la verdad? Ambos se habían separado (en parte por que Cor se quedó un momento tumbado en el suelo) y ahora lo que menos quería el mayor de los gemelos era ver a su hermano en la cena. Pero no sabía que, en parte para disculparse y en parte para animarse él mismo, Corin ya planeaba algo.

-Me parece una idea magnífica, Corin- se rió la reina Susan- pero, ¿estás seguro…?

-Claro, yo me encargo- dijo Corin con una sonrisa que buscaba ser tranquilizadora, pero más bien le salía maliciosa- terminará por parecerle buena idea, eso está asegurado, Majestad.

-¡Qué resistencia!

-¡Antes no se te hinchó, Cor!

-Es que creo que ya he desarrollado una resistencia especial… je…

Asath, Arien, Aravis y Cor caminaban despacio hacia el Gran Salón. El último tenía una marca roja en el pómulo que ya comenzaba a borrarse paulatinamente. Los cuatro opinaban que Corin había sobreactuado, pero también había que tomar en cuenta que su carácter era el más impulsivo que les había tocado ver… Ya más cercanos a las puertas del Gran Salón, notaron que todos se congregaban ya cerca de ahí. Estaban todos en pequeños grupitos, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas. Eso no hubiera tenido nada de raro de no haber sido por otra cosa: una especie de emocionado murmullo, proveniente de todos los reunidos. Todos sonreían aún más de lo normal, y parecía que estaban impacientes. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

-Señor Tumnus…

-¡Holas, muchachos!

-Buenas… eh… ¿Qué está pasando…?

-¿No lo saben? Pues no, si no, no preguntarían, je… pues… ¡ah, ya abren la puerta!

Los cuatro miraron con curiosidad al interior… y se quedaron boquiabiertos. El ya de por si enorme y bello gran Salón había sido decorado con unas guirnaldas en las columnas, y en lugar de la gran mesa había varias mesitas, con quinqués en el centro. La puesta de sol le daba a todo un brillo cobrizo que se filtraba por las ventanas, dándole a todo un aspecto celestial. No pudieron seguir mirando todo desde afuera porque fueron empujados hacia a dentro por una turba de cortesanos, emocionados a su vez. En la mesa central, estaban los cuatro reyes narnianos, junto con Corin, que pintaba una sonrisa bastante amplia. Junto a los ventanales que daban a los jardines, bañados por la luz del sol, se encontraban los músicos… el primero en caer en la cuenta de todo fue Cor. Se detuvo en seco.

-No… no puede ser…

Los mellizos le miraron extrañados, y también Aravis, hasta que ella también comprendió todo y alcanzó a sujetar al rubio antes de que pusiera pies en polvorosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cor?- le preguntó Asath, algo confundido. Pero Cor estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a su hermano (que sonreía como un edecán especialmente contento) con furia.

-Si esta es su manera de disculparse… mejor me quedo ofendido- murmuró él, siendo aún sujetado por Aravis.

-Por favor, Cor, ¡no seas grosero! Después de todo adornaron muy bellamente, el salón luce precioso y se tomaron la molestia…

-Aravis, la parte que más me emocionaba de las vacaciones era no tener que tomar más clases de baile- su cara enfadada pasaba poco a poco a una desesperada- tu sabes que me da pena…

-Pero no lo haces mal, ya te lo he dicho… Vamos, nos esperan en la mesa. Sé educado, por favor.

Asath y Arien los siguieron, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Tomaron asiento, lo más sonrientemente que pudieron, y felicitaron por la bella decoración. Arien preguntó el por qué del cambio.

-¿Se celebra algo en Narnia esta noche, Majestad?

-En absoluto- sonrió el Rey Peter- pero es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando. Fue idea de mi real hermana Susan, de hecho.- la aludida sonrió.

-A decir verdad, alguien más me inspiró la idea- le hizo un ligero guiño cómplice a Corin que se rió disimuladamente- pero espero que no les haya molestado.

-Al contrario, es encantador…- asintió la muchacha, sonriendo también, pero echando miradas disimuladas al lado suyo. Cor estaba sentado junto a Aravis, que muy inteligentemente se había sentado entre los gemelos. Corin seguía sonriendo con suficiencia. En eso, el Sumo Monarca dio una señal a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar. La música era suave, relajante, y parecía camuflarse con el ambiente y la luz dorada que inundaba el salón. Los platos fueron servidos, y todos sintieron como si estuvieran en un sueño, con luces, sonidos y aromas especialmente agradables. Así, la cena transcurrió en relajada armonía. Después de que todos hubieran terminado, la reina Susan hizo otro ademán a los músicos. La música se volvió mucho más alegre y los sacó a todos del trance en que las melodías anteriores los habían sumido.

-Un poco de baile, para sacudirnos las preocupaciones, ¿les parece?- Cor hizo cara de tener inmensas ganas de arrojarse por la ventana- Adelante. Diviértanse.

El Rey Peter ofreció su brazo a su hermana Susan, y el rey Edmund hizo lo propio a su hermana Lucy. Los cuatro se levantaron para abrir el baile. Y se veían bastante contentos. Pronto la mayoría de los cortesanos se les unieron. Después de mirarlos un rato, Asath sonrió y manifestó que él sí deseba a bailar un rato. Codeó a su hermana, que frunció el ceño ante la mueca risueña de su hermano.

-A ti no de pena bailar porque bailas como mamá- le dijo Arien, volteando la cara ante la sonrisa de su gemelo- pero yo bailo igual que papá, como un oso…- se sonrojó ante las risitas de los cuatro que estaban con ella.

-Si… de los tres, fuiste la única que sacó sus talentos bailarines- le dijo Asath, con una breve risotada- Pero, ¿no te animas a practicar?

-No, yo me quedo aquí un rato, gracias

-Cómo quieras.

Por un momento Cor se había sentido sumamente aliviado de ver que no era el único que dudaba de su capacidad de bailar. Pero al momento siguiente volvió a sentir la electricidad correr por su espina dorsal. Y es que Asath se había puesto de pie, y le ofrecía galantemente su mano a Aravis. Ella dudó un momento y echó una breve mirada a ambos lados, como si temiera que al levantarse los gemelos se fueran a ir a los golpes. Pero como Corin también se levantaba, Aravis sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecían. Cor se quedó helado. Arien sonrió y le agitó la mano a Aravis, que le sonrió también y le devolvió el gesto. Corin se dirigió a una mesa cercana, y le habló a una chica que estaba sentada. Arien la reconoció: se llamaba Erlín, había conversado con ella un par de veces y le había resultado simpática. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si se la hubiera tatuado. Pero no pudo dejar de notar que se pronunció más cuando el príncipe se acercó y le ofreció su brazo para sacarla a bailar (que ella tomó, encantada por cierto).

Arien tomó aire y bebió un corto sorbo de vino. Y es que había notado que su presión sanguínea había crecido hasta límites insospechados, sin razón aparente. Bueno, ¿qué diablos le tenía que importar a ella que Corin sacara a Erlín a bailar? La muchacha era muy alegre, y siempre parecía estar dispuesta a conversar con ella y con Aravis… le había caído muy bien… Se repetía eso en la mente para mantener la calma, pues de repente sentía unas abrumantes y casi incontrolables ganas de gritarle "¡Trrrrrrraidoooooraaaaa!" Con todo el aire que sus pulmones fueran capaces de juntar. Otro sorbo de vino. Corin y Erlín se reían y bailaban con entusiasmo. Arien sentía que tenía que retorcerle el pescuezo a alguien. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada tratando de mantener la calma, hubiera visto que Cor estaba casi en el mismo estado que ella, pero con la vista clavada en Asath y Aravis, que también parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho. Pero Cor logró milagrosamente despejar su mente. La última mirada asesina de Arien fue cortada por una presencia delante suyo. Era Cor, que estaba de pie frente a ella. Levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos grises del muchacho. Él sonreía, aún con algo de tensión pero sonreía, y se inclinó ligeramente para quedar a la altura del rostro de la muchacha.

-Bueno… ya que los dos tenemos traumas con el baile, ¿quieres intentarlo? Después de todo, si es verdad lo que dices sobre como bailas, creo que coordinaremos muy bien- le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció su mano. Arien volteó a ver por una fracción de segundo a Corin, en su centelleante túnica verde. Después (igual de rápido) fijó su vista en el idéntico Cor, distinguible por su túnica roja. Sonrió con sinceridad y aceptó la invitación.

-Si serás mentiroso… no lo haces nada mal- le decía Arien, después de estar unos minutos danzando con Cor- ¿o será que de verdad coordinamos?

-Ha de ser eso- le dijo Cor riéndose- mi maestra de baile ya se alucina las clases conmigo- los dos se rieron. La verdad es que sí cuadraban muy bien. Arien era casi tan alta como él, de modo que el esfuerzo era mínimo. Comenzaron a divertirse, aunque no podían evitar ver con el rabillo del ojo donde estaban sus respectivos blancos. De repente Arien dejó de hacerlo. "Qué ridícula soy- se dijo- si apenas y conozco a Corin. De todas maneras es un majadero. En cambio Cor sí es lindo. Él tiene buen carácter y es gentil…- no continuó desglosando el carácter de Cor porque se sintió ligeramente culpable al ver a Aravis un momento por sobre el hombro de su pareja- Pero Corin… es demasiado impulsivo, las veces que he hablado con él a solas son pocas y se nota como es. Tengo que dejar de verlo. ¡Rayos, deja de verlo!"

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Cor con preocupación, al ver la cara furiosa que había exteriorizado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No, no me pasa nada! Recordé sencillamente… algo desagradable.- volvió a sonreír para tranquilizar a Cor- Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has recibido mensaje de tu padre?

Mientras él le contaba los pormenores del último mensaje del rey Lune, los músicos cambiaron de melodía. Según la tradición de baile, eso significaba cambiar de pareja. Peter comenzó a bailar con Lucy y Edmund con Susan (para decepción de muchas cortesanas que habían estado esperando ansiosas al cambio de música). Se veían igual de felices.

-Demonios, ya que habíamos comenzado lo mejor de la sincronización- le dijo Arien, haciendo un coraje exagerado. Cor se rió. De repente, sin previo aviso, Arien dio un tirón rápido a la figura de al lado suyo. Se trataba de Aravis- Adelante, querida- Aravis se puso roja como tomate (pero gracias a la cambiante luz del poniente no se notaba mucho) al igual que Cor, que la tomó torpemente de la cintura para iniciar la danza.

-Bueno… quedamos tú y yo, mi estimado- le dijo Arien a su mellizo, que sonreía con malicia- que gane el mejor.

-Pienso hacerlo, no te preocupes- Asath y Arien intercambiaron sus sonrisas maliciosas- cuando quieras, Oseznita- Arien le pegó al sujetar los hombros de su hermano. Sin embargo, alguien le pinchó el hombro a ella. Al voltear vio a Corin y a la siempre sonriente Erlín. Sintió el gorgoteo de sus entrañas hasta la garganta.

-¿Cambiamos, Asath?- le dijo Corin, guiando galantemente la mano de Erlín a la del mellizo. Él se quedó perplejo por un momento hasta que alcanzó a decir un "Si, claro", viéndole de manera confundida. Después recordó sus modales y le sonrió a Erlín, iniciando la danza.

Arien se quedó un momento pasmada y con la mente en blanco hasta que Corin tiró de ella para bailar. Se hubiera sonrojado como rábano con insolación de no haber recordado que los cambios se trataban, efectivamente, de cambiar pareja. El mismo instinto de preservación le impidió en ese momento a su mente recordar que de hecho había estado bailando con Cor y que ya habían cambiado pareja.

-¿Te la estás pasando bien?- le preguntó él, guiándola, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo vertiginoso de la canción.

-Sí, gracias… eres muy buen bailarín, ¿sabes?- Corin se rió.

-¿Por qué el cumplido?

-Porque con otra persona que conociera menos el baile ya me habría caído… y de seguro Asath ya me habría tirado- Corin volvió a reír. Arien se preguntaba como no se había tropezado todavía, o como él podía coordinar lo suficiente para reír y bailar tan velozmente al mismo tiempo. Alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Cor pisaba a Aravis y se disculpaba como un histérico. "Qué raro- pensó- a mí no me pisó ni una vez". En ese momento, hubo una especie de "floritura musical" en el sonido y, sin previo aviso, Corin la elevó del suelo por la cintura y dio una vuelta con ella. En ese momento, aparte de la sorpresa y el vértigo repentino, Arien no pudo evitar preocuparse de que Cor fuera a tirar a Aravis. Pero como no escuchó ningún golpe seco, no debía de haber pasado.

-Oye, ¡tranquila!- le dijo Corin con una sonrisa, soltándola brevemente para aflojar los dedos de ella, que le había clavado en los hombros como si a una piedra de salvación se tratara- ¡no te voy a tirar! El torpe es Cor, ¿recuerdas?- ella se rió, sonrojada.

-Disculpa, je- le dijo, relajando la presión en sus dedos- pero hasta eso Cor no lo hace tan mal. No sé si era coordinación de los que bailamos como osos… o sea que a la única que pisa es a Aravis- Corin sonrió ante esta información.

-Pueden ser ambas cosas- admitió- Pero no bailas como oso- Arien lo miró, sorprendida-más bien pareces escoba. No te pongas tiesa, disfruta la música. Es la única materia en que puedes tener los errores que gustes y nadie se dará cuenta… excepto si conlleva dejarle los pies hinchados a tu pareja- Arien se rió. Y se rió más porque escuchó a su espalda más disculpas por parte del gemelo mayor y los doloridos "no te preocupes" de su amiga. Procuró relajar sus músculos- Mejor- aprobó el gemelo- pero no del todo. No estás del todo relajada, Arien. Suéltate.

-Es lo más relajada que puedo estar, te lo aseguro- le dijo ella, compungida- si aflojo más los músculos me voy a desplomar.

Corin sonrió con cara de resignación. Arien entrevió a su hermano bailando con Erlín. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esa muchacha se había puesto tachuelas en las comisuras de los labios para poder sonreír tanto. Una nueva floritura acústica la distrajo de estos pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez se había aferrado a Corin, aflojó los dedos de inmediato. Notó que la cadencia de la música se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta, para alivio quizá de muchos cansados bailarines. Corin se acopló al cambio con naturalidad. Evidentemente era muy bueno para bailar. La música se detuvo un momento y comenzó una melodía más bien lenta. Arien pensó que era cambio de parejas, pero no, nadie a su alrededor hizo intento alguno de cambiar.

-Es la misma canción- le explicó Corin- esta clase de danzas son rápidas primero y después van lentas para poder descansar. Se llaman Meteor.

-Pero que chico tan culto - le dijo Arien, sonriendo, haciéndole sonrojar- si mal no recuerdo, este tipo de bailes vienen de Telmar, ¿no es así?

-Pero que chica tan culta- se mofó él. Arien le sacó la lengua, algo quizá muy impropio para una princesa, pero lo hizo con naturalidad. Aquello hizo sonreír a Corin- sí, vienen de Telmar. Te quedaste con la cadencia anterior, muchacha. Ahora vamos más lento. Eso, gracias. Disfruta la música ahora- el príncipe le sonrió y Arien hizo lo propio. Por primera vez tenía dificultad para ver a alguien a los ojos. Cuando hablaba, cuando le hablaban, siempre clavaba sus pupilas en las del interlocutor. En ese momento no podía, como si le ardieran o como si la luz le molestara. Cosa que no podía ser porque ya las primeras estrellas adornaban el firmamento, y el brillo de los quinqués era tan suave que no estorbaban a la vista. Se quedó viendo sus propias manos sobre la fina tela verde de la casaca de Corin, como si hubieran sido lo más interesante que hubiera visto. El gemelo lo notó y sonrió. Arien sentía las manos heladas, algo totalmente extraño para el delicioso clima templado que estaba haciendo. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía arder porque podía percibir el tacto suave de las manos de Corin en su cintura. Tuvo una sensación muy rara. Como si un hemisferio de su cerebro (el práctico) se pusiera totalmente rojo (por decirlo así) y le pedía que se soltara de inmediato; el otro (el sentimental) le rogaba a los músicos que tocaran durante mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo esa misma canción. Sintió que sus rodillas cedían por momentos. "Yo lo sabía- se dijo- no puedo relajar tanto los músculos" Pero por más tiesas que intentó poner las piernas, las rodillas seguían cediendo como si fueran bisagras sobre-aceitadas. Al fin se dio por vencida y cerró los ojos, pidiendo a sus hemisferios que hicieran una tregua mientras ella conseguía tiempo para pensar. Cuando los abrió, tenía a menos de diez centímetros de los suyos un par de ojos grises con brillo risueño. Eso bastó para que terminara de abrirlos por completo.

-Ya se terminó la canción- le informó el propietario de aquellos ojos, sin soltarla. Ella asintió.

-Tengo sed- dijo, retirando lentamente sus manos de los hombros de Corin- Voy a sentarme un momento, disculpa- sonrió como pudo y le hizo una media reverencia. Él asintió y la soltó.

-Te acompaño- dijo- además- se rió sin disimulo alguno- voy a darle a mi querido hermano mis "críticas" sobre su baile.

-Deberías de conseguirle también una cubeta de hielos a Aravis, entonces- los dos se rieron. Arien agradeció que ya se le hubiera pasado el efecto "bipolar", al menos por el momento. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, vieron a Cor todo rojo disculpándose con Aravis, y a ella (con una sonrisa medio crispada por el ardor de los pies) diciéndole que no se preocupara. Asath aún no volvía, aunque eso no extrañó a su melliza. "Es bueno para bailar, después de todo, el maldito"- pensó ella con cariño. Tanto ella como el rubio se sentaron.

-Vas mejorando, hermano- le dijo Corin a Cor, que lo volteó a ver con enfado- Al menos ya vas dominando mejor las vueltas del Meteor. Veo que ahora sí saliste casi ilesa, Aravis- le hizo un guiño pícaro, la aludida sonrió con nerviosismo y Arien se preguntó cuantas veces no la abría tirado Cor como para decir que tantos pisotones era salir casi ilesa.

Ya en su cama, recostada, mirando hacia la ventana, Arien pensaba en los sucesos de hacía apenas unas horas. Todo había sido repentino y sin embargo lo podía comprender muy bien ahora, ya que por fin había permitido a su cerebro entrar en debate. _"¿Por qué?" _era el tema de discusión esa noche.

¿Era el físico, acaso? "_No_- dijo el lado izquierdo, el práctico-. _Realmente es muy guapo, pero para el caso, Cor es idéntico a él, y no te sientes igual"_ Es verdad…

¿Era su forma de bailar? "_Diablos, no_- afirmó el derecho, el lado afectivo- _si eres hermana de Asath y Anmuri de Brenn, has visto bailarines talentosos toda tu vida"_ Eso es cierto…

¿Era acaso su personalidad? "_Puede ser_- admitió el lado derecho- _después de todo es muy seguro de si mismo, y es decidido…" _"_Pero es muy necio_- arguyó el izquierdo- _recuerda. Siempre que te imaginabas a la persona que te gusta mentalizabas a alguien tierno y dulce_" Eso es muy cierto, pero las cosas cambian…

¿En verdad había llegado a gustarle en esos pocos días Corin de Archenland? "_Si, eso es_ _seguro_- dijeron al unísono ambas partes- _eso es innegable. Ve como te pusiste hoy al bailar con él. Y además_- agregaron, convencidas- _también te hiciste muy amiga de Aravis en estos pocos días_" Sí, tienen razón… "_Las relaciones humanas no necesitan un tiempo definido por los parámetros exteriores_- sentenció el lado práctico- _Depende de cada caso individual" "Depende de tu tiempo interior, del que tú quieras medir. Ese se medirá por sí solo y siempre le gana al otro_- dijo con tono soñador el lado romántico- _no te debatas más. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo"._

Y al fin, arrullada por los suavísimos ronquidos de Asath y por el tenue brillo de la luna que se filtraba por una rendija del cortinaje, Arien se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa. Y es que al fin había llegado a un acuerdo con ella misma. Realmente, no necesitaba razón alguna para que le gustara Corin de Archeland.

-------------------------

**Matta ne! **


	6. Bienvenidos al juego

¡Koñañachiwa a todos! Bueno, ya sé que dejé este fic abandonado durante realmente MUCHO tiempo; pero gracias a mi amiga **Marcia Canija, **a quien de todo corazón le dedico este chap,me he animado a seguir. Ojalá les agrade, ¡y dejen reviews!

**Capítulo 6:**

-¡Buenos días, Bree, Hwin!- exclamó Arien entrando a los establos del castillo de Cair Paravel, abriendo la puerta (quizá con más enjundia de la necesaria) y permitiendo que los rayos solares, dorados por la temprana hora, se colaran e iluminaran todo el lugar.

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron ambos con cordialidad.

-Es un milagro que te acuerdes de nosotros- se quejó medio en broma el fuerte caballo de batalla- Cor, Aravis y tú nos han tenido de lo más abandonados.

-Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a contestar la chica, llegando a su lado y estirando sus brazos hacia los corceles, mostrándoles unos terrones de azúcar de no despreciable tamaño- ¿quedo perdonada?

Hwin soltó una risa equina y asintió, comiendo los terrones con delicadeza; Bree se los zampó de un lengüetazo y murmuró un dramático "tendré que pensarlo".

-Y hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están esos muchachos ingratos? Ya pasan de las nueve, me parece, y deberían estar levantados- Arien sonrió.

-Tendrán que disculparlos. Aravis tiene los pies tan hinchados que no puede ni levantarse, y como fue culpa de Cor…- no pudo contenerse más y se empezó a reír a carcajadas- aja… ay… perdón, ejem… Cor fue a tratar de redimirse, y le llevó el desayuno a su cuarto y todo- la escena del baile a pisotones y de la cara apenadísima del gemelo mayor al saber que había dejado semi-inválida a la calormena estaban tan frescas que parecía que las estuviera viendo en ese momento. Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a restregar el pelaje de ambos caballos con singular alegría, sin dejar de reírse.

-Se te ve muy contenta, Arien- comentó con suavidad Hwin mientras la chica le trenzaba la crin.

-¿De verdad…?- contestó como distraída. La yegua asintió- No, más que de costumbre no creo.

-Yo creo que sí- afirmó Bree empujándola con el hocico. La muchacha rió un poco más y no les dijo nada. La verdad era que hasta a ella le daba un poco de miedo eso de estar tan contenta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando ya iba a regresar, después de despedirse efusivamente de los caballos, vio a alguien que se acercaba. Pensó que sería su hermano, que no había ido con ella por haber estado, para variar, en consejo de guerra; pero no se le parecía. El reflejo de su cabello tendría que ser negro, pero éste era dorado…. ¡Diablos!

-¡Hey, Arien!- saludó Corin desde la distancia, agitando el brazo. Ella le devolvió el saludo, aunque maldiciendo interiormente al que se encarga de administrar los deseos. Era cierto que desde que despertó con el nuevo conocimiento de lo que sentía por el príncipe de Archenland había estado toda la mañana deseando verlo… pero le hubiera gustado por lo menos estar más arreglada y sin olor a caballo.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo cuando ya estaban a cerca- Pensé que tenían consejo…

-Era solo afinar detalles. Ya estamos casi listos.

-Me alegra mucho…- no podía dejar de sonreír, y se sentía de hecho medio idiota de no poder mantener el contacto visual durante dos oraciones seguidas…- Así podremos partir pron…. ¡KYAAAAAAA!- la isleña pegó un grito tremendo cuando Asath Y Cor le llegaron por la espalda y murmuraron en sus oídos con voz de aguardiente (o sea rasposa xD): "¡Ahhhhh!", echando de golpe cualquier pensamiento de quinceañera de su cabeza. Ella volteó con la mano en el corazón y cara de ataque cardiaco. Los tres muchachos estaban muertos de risa.

-¡Así tendrás la conciencia, hermanita!- dijo jadeando Asath, sin poder dejar de reírse.

-No, lo que pasa es que Cor me pisó…- le contestó ella, haciendo un mohín y agachándose como para sobarse el pie. El gemelo dejó de reírse y se sonrojó, sólo para ser él la nueva víctima de las burlas.

-Y por cierto- preguntó Arien en una pausa- ¿cómo está mi amiga? ¿No se le zafó un pie o algo?

-Ja, ja, ja- se rió sarcásticamente Cor- No, ella está bien. Con que descanse hoy estará como nueva.

Mientras seguían hablando, caminaban lentamente hacia el este, hacia donde se orientaba el acantilado que daba al mar. La mañana era soleada y la brisa era suave. Todo parecía tranquilo. De repente Asath se paró y se quedó muy quieto. Su melliza hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después.

-¿Les pasa algo?- preguntó Cor, volteando a verlos y llamando la atención de su gemelo. Pero ellos hicieron caso omiso de la pregunta y siguieron quietos, como escudriñando el ambiente. La brisa marina volvió a agitar el pasto y los cabellos de los cuatro. El pelinegro susurró, como si lo dijera más para sí mismo que para los demás:

-¿No lo sienten?

-¿El qué?

-El olor del viento- corroboró Arien, muy seria y quieta.

-Huele a la sal del mar…- dijo Cor algo preocupado, como si temiera que a los mellizos les hubiera dado un súbito ataque de locura.

-No sólo a eso… el mar huele como a…

-Como a sangre.

Los cuatro se miraron durante un momento, carburando la información. Luego, al unísono, se echaron a correr hacia el castillo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar, vieron mucho movimiento. Dríades, faunos y humanos corrían por todas partes en masa, llenos de confusión.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- empezó Corin, adelantándose.

-¡Muchachos!- les gritó una voz conocida. Era Aravis, que bajaba la escalinata que estaba cerca muy despacio, apoyada en el señor Tumnus.

-¡Aravis! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber! Con todo el alboroto salí de mi cuarto y el señor Tumnus me ayudó a bajar…

El fauno, por el esfuerzo, no pudo más que asentir a cada palabra de ella. Se miraron y comenzaron a seguir al remolino de gente. Pronto, sobre las cabezas de la multitud, alcanzaron a ver el resplandor de la corona del rey Edmund y unos porteadores que llevaban una especia de litera. Se abrieron paso medio a "con permiso's", medio a empujones para llegar al frente. Al fin pudieron ver. No solo era el Rey Edmund, sino que estaba con sus tres hermanos; y no eran literas, sino camillas. En ellas había dos hombres acostados. Uno se convulsionaba de vez en cuando y el otro estaba totalmente quieto. Ambos llevaban el uniforme de la Guardia Real.

-¡Majestades! ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hay alguna alarma?- preguntó Cor, adelantándose hasta donde los Pevensie estaban discutiendo en voz baja. Los Cuatro Monarcas voltearon a verlo, algo sorprendidos. Corin, Arien y Asath lo seguían de cerca. Aravis se quedó en primera fila, aún usando como apoyo al fauno.

-Atacaron a estos guardias en el Puerto- informó la Reina Susan- Y están gravemente heridos…- la multitud comenzó a susurrar, exaltada.

-Él ya no lo está- murmuró con pesar el Sumo Monarca, después de inclinarse sobre el hombre que estaba totalmente quieto. Colocó sus dedos sobre los párpados y los cerró. Había muerto.

Todos se quedaron pasmados durante varios segundos, sorprendidos y tristes. Pero el otro hombre se movió de pronto y, entre jadeos, llamó a sus Majestades, que en seguida se inclinaron sobre él.

-Ma…Majestad…es…

-Shhh, no te esfuerces demasiado- le pidió Lucy con suavidad. Pero el hombre siguió balbuceando y, viendo que no comprendían lo que estaba diciendo, llevó una temblorosa mano a su costado y desencajó una daga, que brilló cubierta de líquido escarlata. La muchedumbre, como uno solo, ahogó un grito. El guardia tosió, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por las comisuras de sus labios. Un silencio sepulcral volvía a reinar en la sala. El Rey Edmund tomó el arma y la examinó, pidiéndole al hombre que por favor le dijera quien lo había hecho. Pero el aludido no pudo hacer más que toser sangre y llevarse la mano a donde había estado la daga. El sangrado tampoco se detenía, a pesar de que la Reina Susan y unas dríades estaban afanándose en tratar de evitarlo. Un par de convulsiones más y la mano de aquel hombre cayó lánguida a su lado, ya sin pulso.

Se hizo el silencio, profundo y aún incrédulo. Sólo se oyó el tropiezo pasmado de una ninfa: sobre un cojín, traía el cordial de la Reina Lucy, muy tarde ya. Los Pevensie se miraron unos a otros, consternados. Lucy y Susan tenían lágrimas queriendo asomar por sus ojos.

-Ma… ¿Majestades?- llamó tímidamente la vocecita de Arien, aproximándose apenas- ¿Me permitirían… ver la daga… por favor?

La multitud comenzó a susurrar y a mirar a sus gobernantes, que parecían incrédulos. Pero aún así el Rey Peter le entregó el arma a la chica. Ella la examinó por varios ángulos, provocando que varias gotas rojo oscuro saltaran hacia ella; pero no pareció notarlo. Después de suspirar e intercambiar una mirada con su hermano, éste preguntó:

-¿Qué causó la muerte del otro?

-Una daga igual- respondió uno de los camilleros, extrayéndola de sus ropas- pero lo extraño es que no estaba clavada en ningún punto vital…

Los mellizos se miraron de nuevo y Asath le pidió la otra daga a aquel hombre. Ambos las tomaron por la empuñadura y tiraron del pequeño aro que pendía de ella. Se desprendió sin problemas, mostrando una rosca de acero muy fina que contenía un tubo de vidrio. Dentro de él quedaban los restos de lo que parecía ser un líquido lechoso.

-Veneno- informó el isleño-. Es una toxina de molusco de los litorales de Muil… Mata en menos de una hora.

-No conocía esa técnica…- murmuró el Rey Edmund, mirando a contraluz el frasco que le tendió el muchacho.

-Eso es porque no es una técnica narniana- le explicó Asath-. Viene de Ainu, la más alejada de las Siete Islas. Por la escasez del bicho sólo la conocemos los insulares y los…

-Los corsarios- completó Lucy, mirando alternativamente el frasco y la herida del recién fallecido.

-Así no importa donde se incruste el cuchillo; es mortal de todas formas.

Los camilleros miraron al primer guardia que había muerto. La herida había sido apenas arriba del codo, totalmente inofensiva en circunstancias normales.

-Y por el mismo veneno la herida no paraba de sangrar, supongo…- se lamentó Susan mirando todas las vendas manchadas.

-No lo creo… en este frasco no hay veneno…- dijo Arien de repente, zafando el envase del cuchillo que ella sostenía. Al principio parecía que la cápsula seguía llena; pero al fijarse uno mejor su contenido no era ni siquiera líquido. La chica golpeó suavemente la boca del recipiente sobre la palma de su mano y extrajo un trozo de papel de lino muy fino y cuidadosamente enrollado. Se lo pasó al Sumo Monarca en seguida, sin siquiera tratar de leerlo.

_-"Bienvenidos al juego, narnianos_"- leyó Peter. Luego le pasó el papel a su hermano, que lo leyó con la misma avidez. Los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse de nuevo.- Eso quiere decir…

Arien buscó a tientas el brazo de Asath, y ambos se aferraron con fuerza al otro. Los dos estaban pálidos, como si sus caras fueran de cera.

-Es culpa nuestra- murmuró la isleña, sin despegar la vista de los hombres muertos- Hermano, es nuestra culpa…

-Pero nadie más lo sabía…- dijo él en el mismo tono aterrado que usaba Arien- Nadie más…

Todos callaban, solo observando como la sangre se escapaba de los rostros de quienes les rodeaban y sintiendo la palidez apoderarse de sus propios cuerpos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los funerales fueron al día siguiente. Era raro ver al brillante sol que se alzaba sobre Cair Paravel y contemplar al mismo tiempo la multitud vestida de negro que se dirigía al mar. Ahí depositaron los dos cuerpos, acompañados de flores y pequeñas lámparas flotantes de papel. Los hermanos isleños fueron a dejar cada uno una lamparita a la orilla y se quedaron ahí, viendo como los dos cadáveres se perdían en el horizonte y sintiendo como el corazón se les comprimía en el pecho… percibiendo como muchos de los ahí presentes los miraban con desprecio… y es que esas muertes habían sido por su culpa…

De nuevo la chica se aferró al brazo de su hermano, como si se tratara de una piedra de salvación. Y así se quedaron mucho rato, incluso cuando los demás se fueron, incluyendo las familias de los fallecidos, que aún sollozaban. Se quedaron ahí ignorando las palabras amables del Sumo Monarca y la Reina Lucy, los razonables argumentos del Rey Edmund y la Reina Susan, los llamados de Aravis y la preocupación de los gemelos. Cayó la noche y ellos seguían ahí, parados en la playa. Los cabellos negros se confundían con sus túnicas del mismo color y parecían dos sombras fantasmales esperando el fin del mundo. Nadie permaneció despierto el tiempo suficiente para saber la hora en que al fin se habían vuelto a meter al castillo.

--------------------

¡Bueno, ya era justo y necesario algo de drama! Espero ahora si que me dejen algún review… yo sé que a veces es una fiaca, pero por lo menos dejen su firma para saber que están leyendo!!! Agradezco de nuevo a Marcia Canija por su motivación para continuar con esta historia. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo!


	7. Cuando la luz se extingue

¡Hola! Si, yo sé, tiendo a tardarme centurias… pero aquí les dejo el siguiente chap, ojala les guste a pesar del tiempito que me tomó subirlo. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 7:**

-No seas estúpido, hermano, te lo suplico…

-Me dices tantas veces que soy un estúpido que, francamente, ya me acostumbré- una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro del chico, pero su hermana no lo imitó. Él se puso serio de nuevo- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Arien? Dos narnianos están muertos por culpa nuestra, ¿y esperas que me quede tan campante…?

-¡No te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada!- le reprochó ella con enojo- Sólo te pido que lo pienses mejor…

Estaban en las caballerizas, en el cubículo más alejado de donde dormían Bree y Hwin. El color del cielo delataba que era una hora muy superior a la medianoche. Asath había seleccionado un fuerte caballo negro y lo preparaba para salir.

-¿Qué hay que pensar? Si no le ponemos alto a esto lo más pronto posible, los platos rotos los van a pagar gente inocente… y si voy solo es porque no quiero que maten a más guardias. Ya sé que suena muy estúpido, yo también me escuché- dijo antes de que Arien lo interrumpiera- pero sé que piensas lo mismo que yo. Si no- una fugaz sonrisa volvió a insinuarse en sus labios- sé que ya me hubieras noqueado, hermana.- ella bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Y la mantuvo así durante un rato, mientras su gemelo terminaba de preparar lo necesario. Cuando se subió a la silla, ella alzó la mirada de golpe y le sujetó la mano.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo- le dijo en tono suplicante- después de todo…

-Nada- le respondió él con firmeza- Si alguien debe quedar como un ingrato ese seré yo. Me sienta mejor- palmeó con cariño la cabeza de Arien, que aún lo veía con preocupación- Por favor explícale a sus Majestades por qué me voy. No dejes que piensen demasiado mal de mí, ¿está bien?- ella asintió con resignación.

-Te pediría… que me prometieras que vas a estar bien. Pero no necesitas más presión- susurró ella, sintiendo como iba apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa forzada parecida a la de Asath.- Sólo mantén la cabeza fría, ¿te parece?

-Razonable- respondió él, volviendo a revolverle el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Cuídate

-Tú también.

El chico espoleó el caballo y su hermana soltó su mano al fin. El hecho de tener que explicar todo a los monarcas de Narnia por la mañana en ese momento la tenía sin cuidado. De momento, sólo pidió a Aslan y a Poseidón, con un susurro mental casi avergonzado, que cuidaran de él.

Para cualquiera que pasara por el salón del trono en ese momento, parecería como si hubiesen colocado un cuadro en la puerta, puesto que los ahí presentes estaban muy quietos, como en shock. Delante de los cuatro tronos, una figura vestida de azul estaba erguida sin moverse, con las manos cruzadas al frente después de haber dicho lo que tenia que decir. Los cuatro monarcas narnianos estaban sentados con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros; el más molesto parecía ser el rey Edmund, que a juzgar por su rostro daba la impresión de querer juntar todo el dominio de si mismo que fuera capaz. Al final, resultó que no era mucho. Se puso de pie casi con indignación, rompiendo el momentáneo hechizo de inmovilidad presente.

-Esto no es posible- espetó, sujetándose las sienes y dando un par de breves recorridos por la parte de atrás de los cuatro tronos. Sus hermanas lo voltearon a ver; el Sumo Monarca solo imitó su gesto de sujetarse la frente- Ni siquiera su temprana edad justifica semejante disparate… ¿Podría decirme, Princesa Arien, que demonios llevó a su hermano a pensar semejante plan?

-Ni yo misma podría decírselo, señor- contestó ella con frialdad- Pero estoy segura que sus motivaciones…

-Cuando aceptamos ayudar al reino de Brenn-interrumpió el rey moreno con un poco de molestia- me parecía que parte del trato era cuidar de ustedes también. Y no nos lo hacen más sencillo cometiendo ridiculeces como esta… ¿Qué gana Asath yendo al muelle? El vengar la muerte de esos dos guardias corresponde a sus hijos… ¡a sus familias! Tirar por la borda todo lo planeado estos días solo por…

-Le ruego que nos perdone- la isleña subió un poco la voz para hacerse oír, ya que Edmund parecía más que dispuesto a seguir con el sermón-, ¡pero ustedes comprenderán que esto fue un asunto de honor!- aquí bajó la cabeza, perdiendo todo el aire altivo con el que les había comunicado la salida de su mellizo- Ni con toda nuestra sangre podríamos pagarles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros… por eso mi hermano decidió hacer lo que hizo, y yo decidí quedarme, para reiterarles que mi vida está a su disposición, aunque no sea pago ni remotamente suficiente.

Nuevo momento de profundo silencio. Ella había alzado sus ojos y miraba a los Pevensie casi con súplica. La escena se relajó nuevamente cuando Susan suspiró con resignación, Lucy sonrió con nerviosismo, Edmund se sentó en su trono violentamente y Peter carraspeó levemente.

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen, Arien- dijo con suavidad, pero cierto reproche, la reina Susan. Los cuatro se miraron mutuamente, como diciéndose en silencio que tenían que deliberar seriamente.

-Puede retirarse, Alteza- dijo Peter mirando a Arien. Ciertamente no estaba nada contento, pero había algo en su semblante que era tranquilizador. La chica hizo una reverencia. Antes de que cruzara la puerta, el Sumo Monarca preguntó- ¿Piensa su hermano ponerse pronto en contacto con nosotros?

Ella volteó y sonrió muy levemente, quizá solo de nervios.

-Sí, señor, pero no quiso decirme como…- lo cual era impreciso, puesto que las palabras textuales del muchacho habían sido "ya se me ocurrirá algo". Los miró con ojos de cachorro pateado hasta que Lucy le dijo con amabilidad:

-Gracias, Arien.

Ella reverenció de nuevo y salió corriendo lo más educadamente que pudo. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía peor en ese momento que mientras se los comunicaba a los Monarcas. La culpa mezclada con el miedo se retorcían dentro de ella… así que se dirigió a los jardines, esperando que la brisa marina mezclada con el verdor de la naturaleza aliviaran un poco ese nudo en el estómago.

-Hay que admitirlo… el muchacho es listo- sentenció el cuervo Patas Amarillas en la reunión de urgencia que habían hecho los grandes concejales y los monarcas. Todos asintieron, casi a su pesar.

Esa tarde, pasado apenas el mediodía, llegaron los reportes periódicos que le enviaban al Jefe de la Guardia Real en tres horarios del día. Había diferentes puntos: cerca del Bosque, desde la llanura de la Mesa de Piedra… desde el muelle… Nada raro hasta ahí. Hasta que el jefe abrió el reporte del puerto, y se dio cuenta que, anexado al pergamino acostumbrado iba uno más pequeño, dirigido a los Reyes de Narnia.

-Aprovechó el envío de reportes para comunicarse… así no se levantarían sospechas…- murmuró el Jefe de guardia, como si aun no se creyera lo que el chico había hecho. El Sumo Monarca terminó de releer el mensaje. Se veía que ya había sido leído antes que los reyes; era evidente que el guardia apostado en el puerto no iba a dejar que el muchacho mandara cualquier cosa sin revisarla. A grandes rasgos, la nota decía que (después de reiterar un par de veces que sentía mucho su falta de modales) había visto dos navíos sospechosos anclados en las costas narnianas.

-….al parecer uno de Terebinthia y otro de Galma- terminó de informar pausadamente Aravis, sentada en el pasto a un lado de su amiga isleña, en los jardines de Cair Paravel. La chica la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! Corin lo escuchó en la reunión, y le dijo a Cor, que me dijo a mí para que te lo dijera- explicó ella, aunque no pudo más que sonreír ante la expresión de "¿Huh?" de la otra. Arien finalmente suspiró y una sonrisa muy leve apareció en su rostro.

-Al menos no es tan torpe como yo pensaba…- dijo con vaguedad, mientras la sonrisita se iba ensanchando poco a poco. Aravis sonrió también.

-Su carta también decía que investigaría y que se comunicaría a través del reporte del anochecer- añadió la calormena. La melliza soltó un suspiro aliviado y volteó a mirar al cielo. Aravis la imitó. Y se quedaron así un rato, viendo como el viento empujaba las nubes sobre Cair Paravel.

Se sentía extraño volver a seguir al señor Tumnus por aquel pasillo a toda velocidad, como le había pasado cuando recién llegó. Los ocasionales resoplidos del fauno, la ruta, su propia ansiedad… eran las mismas. Solo había una pequeña modificación: en vez de Asath, era Aravis quien trotaba al lado suyo. Cuando entraron a la sala del Trono, estaba toda bañada con la luz rojiza del atardecer. El señor Tumnus se apresuró a cerrar las puertas una vez que entraron.

El Sumo Monarca se puso de pie. Tocó ligeramente el hombro de Susan, que estaba a su lado, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le alcanzara el pergamino que ella tenía entre sus manos.

La isleña los miró con expectación. El ambiente estaba tenso, hasta incómodo, podría decirse. Arien le dio una última mirada a Aravis como para ganar algo de confianza, y se adelantó tímidamente.

-¿Llamaron ustedes, Majestades?

Sí, una pregunta ridículamente redundante, pero no se le ocurrió que más decir para quebrar el intranquilo silencio. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa: si hubiera sido una continuación de regaño (que era lo que había supuesto en un principio), no tendría porque haber tanto suspenso… ¿Qué sucedía?

El rey Edmund se aclaró la garganta. La chica miró breve y alternativamente a los cuatro monarcas, como suplicándoles que le dijeran que pasaba ahí. Al fin, Susan habló:

-Arien… supongo que estás enterada de cómo tu hermano se puso en contacto con nosotros…

-S-sí, Majestad- respondió sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Esperábamos su siguiente comunicación al atardecer-continuó Peter con seriedad- pero en lugar de eso…- se calló de repente. Lucy le tomó el relevo, con cierta incomodidad

-Arien… si vas y miras a los establos, verás el caballo de tu hermano…- la imagen del bello alazán negro cruzó por la mente de la isleña.

-¿Entonces Asath ya regresó?- preguntó ella, con su cara iluminándose- ¡Que bueno! ¿Dónde está?

Su sonrisa fue despareciendo poco a poco al ver la incomodidad que llenó el ambiente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Asath…- comenzó Edmund, haciendo una pausa para inspirar hondamente- él… no volvió con el caballo.

-¿Qué…?

-En ves del mensaje al jefe de guardia, llegó una nota con el mismo caballo que Asath. No era su letra; era de alguien más. Decía… decía que…- al no poder continuar, pidió con una señal a su hermano que le alargara el pergamino. La muchacha lo tomó, sintiendo como su pulso temblaba al recibirlo. Lo leyó una, dos, tres veces, antes de asimilarlo por completo. Entendió porque Edmund no lo había dicho en voz alta: el lenguaje era más que "florido"; pero había algo más, al final…: "Un entrometido no es más que alguien que no tiene nada que hacer, así que, ¿qué mejor que enviarlo a descansar, de manera permanente? Un regalo para él. Y uno más para ustedes"

-¿Qué significa…?- murmuró con congoja, aunque ya lo sabía. Solo no quería admitirlo.

La reina rubia se levantó de su trono y se adelantó hacia ella. Tomó su mano derecha y depositó allí un dije plateado, con la forma de un unicornio mitad pez.

-Lo siento- dijo con suavidad, bajando la vista.

Arien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Lucy, perpleja; y a tientas buscó su propio dije colgando de su cuello, como para cerciorarse que no había ninguna equivocación. Miró a los otros tres gobernantes, que estaban apesadumbrados, y luego volteó bruscamente a mirar al fauno y Aravis. El primero con la misma expresión lúgubre que los narnianos; la segunda con la misma cara incrédula que tenía ella. Y por último, clavó la mirada en la pequeña alhaja que tenía en la mano.

Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, cayó de rodillas, con los ojos enteramente secos y la misma expresión ausente, la mirada fija aún en la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera pareció percibir como tanto Lucy como Aravis se hincaban a su lado, primero tratando de izarla y después conformándose con abrazarla; tampoco pareció notar que Peter, Edmund y Susan se levantaron con alarma para después ver la escena con impotencia, ni vio como el señor Tumnus volteaba a la pared, para evitar mostrar su propia consternación. No parecía poder ver nada salvo el brillo plateado de aquel mítico híbrido, que parecía apagarse poco a poco… como se había extinguido la vida de su hermano.

------

¡Quiero agradecer los lindos reviews de **Katerina de Archenland**, **Lizzii,** **Edmund Pevensie**, de mi amiga **Kory Riddle** (que, por cierto, estaría más que encantada y honrada de que publicaras el fic en tu página Después me pasarías el link, sil vou ple? Para ver si les gustó a tus cibernautas n///n) y a **Ely Potter Black!** Gracias por su ánimo ¡Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente chap! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos!


	8. Pesar

¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos! Si, la desaparecida y unos cuates… ¡siento mucho la tardanza! TT Pero al fin, después de mucho rato, ¡un nuevo capítulo, siii! ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 8:**

-No puede ser- dijo Corin con incredulidad, arrojándose junto a su hermano en un diván.

-Me temo que sí- le confirmó la reina Lucy con cara apesadumbrada- El dije, el caballo… todo apunta a que es verdad.

-Pobre Arien, debe estar hecha pedazos…- comentó Cor con preocupación.

-Por supuesto… acabamos de dejarla en su cuarto- le respondió Aravis, que se veía muy alterada.- No pudimos sacarle ni una palabra en todo el trayecto.

-No es para menos- opinó la narniana- yo no sé lo que haría si…

Un silencio incómodo llenó el pequeño salón donde se encontraban. Después de todo, todos los presentes tenían hermanos. Aravis en especial, estaba recordando como había sentido que se le moría un pedazo de su corazón cuando aquellos heraldos llegaron al palacio del Tarkaan Kidrash con la terrible noticia de que su primogénito había fallecido en una batalla. Ella recordaba que la primera vez que vio la armadura de su hermano colgada en su cuarto, tal y como ella había solicitado, había llorado toda la noche. Comprendía perfectamente a la isleña… una pérdida así no podría compensarla nada, nunca. Suspiró.

-¿Se ha tomado alguna acción?- preguntó Corin de golpe, sin mirar directamente a nadie. Pareciera que pensaba en voz alta. Cuando vio el desconcierto de los otros tres, reformuló la pregunta para Lucy- ¿Han movilizado hombres, Alteza?

-Sí, desde el momento en que lo supimos- respondió ella- Cuatro cuadrillas al puerto y otras tres a los alrededores.

El gemelo más joven no comentó nada más, lo cual era bastante inusual en él; tanto su hermano como las dos mujeres sabían que por lo general habría solicitado partir con otra cuadrilla él mismo. Hubo varios momentos más de tenso silencio, con todos sumidos en tristes pensamientos acerca del mismo hecho, pero nadie dijo nada más al respecto.

-Ya… ya casi es hora de la cena- dijo Cor como sin querer, poniéndose de pie- Deberíamos ir encaminándonos hacia el Gran Comedor.- Los demás asintieron.

-Debería ir a preguntarle a Arien si quiere algo de cenar…- comenzó a decir Aravis, pero calló al sentir la mano de Lucy que se posaba con suavidad sobre su hombro.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento… mejor dejémosla descansar.- y le sonrió a la calormena. Aravis le devolvió la tímida sonrisa casi como un reflejo. Lucy era su mejor amiga desde el momento en que había llegado a las Tierras del Norte, y había pocas personas que lograran hacer sentir mejor a los demás sólo con una sonrisa como lo hacía ella. Pero aún así, mientras caminaba con los demás por los corredores de Cair Paravel, no podía evitar pensar que ninguno de sus tres acompañantes comprendían realmente el dolor que sabía estaba viviendo la isleña. Al menos no como la tarkina lo comprendía.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

Si alguno pensaba encontrar alguna distracción durante la cena, se equivocaba rotundamente. El ambiente estaba bastante nervioso, por no decir hasta pesado, y aunque muchos sonreían forzadamente e intentaban iniciar conversaciones, éstas se apagaban rápidamente. Evidentemente todos se habían enterado ya de lo acontecido esa tarde, e intentar ignorarlo era querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Aravis sentía que la comida pasaba con dificultad por su garganta, y quedarse sentada y terminarse el plato le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad. Para su fortuna, después de que todos hubieron comido se retiraron a dormir, pues nadie tenía deseos de seguir la velada, como normalmente pasaría. En cuanto se halló fuera del Gran Comedor, Aravis se encaminó decididamente hacia el ala este del castillo, dispuesta a hablar con Arien de lo ocurrido. Paró de golpe cuando escuchó pisadas detrás de las suyas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con algo de aspereza.

-¿A donde rayos vas, Aravis?- le preguntó Cor, avanzando un tanto más para ponerse a la par de ella. Corin lo imitó, aunque callaba y tenía un aire un tanto distraído.

-¿A dónde crees?- le respondió ella reiniciando la marcha- No voy a dejar a la pobre de Arien sola en un momento así…

-¡Pero de seguro lo que más quiere en este momento es estar sola!- arguyó él, con la esperanza de que eso frenara a Aravis; pero no, no lo hizo.- Necesita tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden, para tener un poco de paz…

-¡Pero Cor…!- respondió ella con cierta desesperación, deteniéndose por fin para mirarlo- ¿Es de veras lo correcto dejarla así en un momento tan horrible? ¿Qué tal si quiere hablar con alguien pero no se atreve? ¿Qué tal si está asustada y llorando? ¿Y qué tal si…?

-¡Solo necesita un poco de espacio!- le aseguró él, tratando de calmarla; pero solo logró enfurecerla.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando alguien se siente mal es botarlo!?

-¡¿Como "botarlo"!? ¡Yo jamás dije una cosa así, Aravis, por el León!

-¡Pues eso te entendí!

-¡Pues entendiste mal!

-¡HOMBRES! No son más que una bola de insensibles, y…

-¿¿NOSOTROS?? Al menos no queremos analizar cada pequeño detalle insignificante porque "de seguro" significa algo…

-Ya, tórtolos, se están desviando del punto- interrumpió Corin de repente con voz calmada, antes de que ambos se pusieran a gritarse como ya era su costumbre. Con este sencillo comentario logró callarlos a los dos y dejarlos sonrojados, sin verse; pero callados al fin y al cabo.- Hermano, creo que Aravis tiene razón- prosiguió con rapidez para cortar cualquier reclamo de su gemelo y cualquier exclamación de satisfacción de la tarkina- Creo que es lo mejor… después de todo, yo también sé lo que se siente que te quiten a tu hermano…- las miradas interrogantes de sus interlocutores lo instaron a explicar después de suspirar- No sé por qué se extrañan. Para Cor fue más fácil porque él no sabía que tenía una familia en Archenland. Pero yo estuve doce años con un hermano perdido, y sé lo que se siente querer conocerlo, apoyarte en su hombro, y no poder hacerlo.

-Corin…- comenzó la calormena, tan sorprendida como Cor de lo que acababa de decir el príncipe. Pero el la detuvo de decir algo alzando su mano con la palma hacia ellos.

-No importa. Mejor concentrémonos en el ahora- y siguió caminando, con los otros dos perplejos detrás de él. Nadie dijo ya más nada durante el resto del camino.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Arien! ¡Arien, abre por favor! ¡Soy Aravis! ¡Cor y Corin están conmigo también!- llamaba desde la puerta, golpeando con gentileza la aldaba- Vamor, Arien, ábrenos por favor…

-Yo les dije que quería que la dejaran sola- dijo Cor cruzado de brazos, pero tan inquieto como ella. ¿Por qué no abría la puerta?

-No es bueno que ella esté así- aseguró la chica- Una piensa en muchas estupideces cuando está apesadumbrada… Yo recuerdo que cuando falleció mi hermano incluso consideré…- paró de hablar en seco, mirando consternada a los gemelos mientras ellos también procesaban la idea. Al mismo tiempo, los tres se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, a tocar a puñetazo limpio.

-¡Abre de una buena vez, Arien!

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Por el León, abre la puerta!

Después de un par de minutos de dedicarse por entero a seguir llamando, pegaron las orejas a la puerta para ver si percibían un sonido. Nada; al menos nada lo suficientemente fuerte para que pasara a través de la robusta madera de roble, lo cual terminó por asustarlos más.

-Tenemos que entrar- dijo la tarkina con desconsuelo y cierto temor, esforzándose en no pensar en que quizá hubiera un charco de sangre o algo peor cuando entraran.

-Pero el cerrojo está por dentro…- comentó Corin con molestia.

-Aravis… ¿me prestarías el broche que traes en el cabello?- pidió Cor con toda seriedad, logrando que los otros dos voltearan a verlo con los ojos como platos. Él los miró con severidad- Vamos, dámelo de una vez.- La muchacha le entregó el adorno sin rechistar, aunque la mirada de total desconcierto no había abandonado sus ojos, ni los de Corin.- Ahora les voy a enseñar un truco muy útil… y ya dejen de mirarme así, si me tienen algún aprecio.

El chico se arrodilló al lado del picaporte, y separando el prendedor, introdujo la parte más delgada a la cerradura, moviéndola. En menos de quince segundos se escuchó un ligero "¡prick!" y la puerta se entreabrió.

-Gracias- dijo Cor con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el adorno a su dueña, que seguía viéndolo con sorpresa, solo que esta vez se acercaba más a la admiración que al miedo, a diferencia de antes (xD).

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó ella, retirándose un mechón de largo cabello negro que había caído sobre su ojo al deshacer su peinado.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo, Cor?

-En mi juventud descarriada- respondió el aludido ensanchando su sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-No conocía este lado tuyo, hermano… ¡Me enorgulleces! - exclamó Corin rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-A lo que venimos, muchachos…- les recordó Aravis, poniéndose seria y empujando la puerta, que emitió un prolongado crujido al revelar la habitación. Ningún cadáver, ninguna soga, ni siquiera una mancha de nada. Todo estaba impecable. Las cortinas estaban corridas y las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Por ellas entraba la luz del moribundo crepúsculo que iluminaba apenas el cuarto. Y no había ni rastro de la isleña.

-¿Arien?- llamó su amiga con inseguridad.

-No está aquí- afirmó Corin después de adentrarse más en el cuarto y mirar con detenimiento a todas partes.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido en un momento así?- se preguntó el gemelo mayor, mirando alrededor.

Después de una breve pausa reflexiva, Corin alzó la cabeza de repente y salió corriendo, dejando pasmados un momento a Cor y a Aravis hasta que consiguieron reaccionar y correr tras él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio entre jadeos, consiguiendo al fin dar alcance a su gemelo que corría como desaforado escaleras abajo.

-Ya lo verás- contestó decidido Corin- Es muy obvio, si lo piensas…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica agitadamente, sujetando la falda de su elegante vestido con una mano para no tropezar.

-Piénsalo, Aravis, ¿qué fue lo segundo que pensaste cuando murió tu hermano?

Aravis cayó en la cuenta justo cuando salían a los jardines. El joven príncipe tenía razón; era obvio una vez que lo pensabas. La idea tomó más coherencia una vez que los establos reales aparecieron a la distancia.

--

¡Quiero agradecer los lindos reviews de **Ely Potter Black, Maru, Alexa Pevensie,** ** Tsuki Akemi Kin y Menthis Isis Gea! **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, este capítulo se los dedico con mucho cariño ¡Nos leemos pronto para que la acción comience de lleno! ¡Bye bye!


End file.
